TAKDIR?
by Suzu Aizawa Kim
Summary: Terbesit dalam benak Hinata sebuah pertanyaan hingga membuat Sasuke geram karena membuat dirinya berpikir bahwa Hinata telah meragukan dirinya. Terjadi pertengkaran? entahlah... RNR? Minat? silahkan...


**TAKDIR?**

**Pair : Hinata X Sasuke**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : miss typo, ooc, dan sederet kawanannya**

**Genre : Romance, Little Family**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terbesit sebuah rasa gundah merasuk ke dalam hatinya tatkala sepasang mata rembulannya memandang langit malam yang polos. Tanpa gemerlap sang bintang. Sesekali dadanya berkembang kempis secara perlahan. Sebuah helaan napas kecil keluar. Sepasang matanya memandang lembut pada sang langit.

Gelap

Hitam

Sebuah warna yang mengingatkannya pada sesuatu.

Malam

Malam hari yang terasa dingin

Sebuah rasa yang mengingatkannya pada sesuatu.

Seketika sebuah senyum kecil terpantri disepasang belah bibirnya.

Bahasa tubuhnya yang tampak tenang, tiba-tiba berubah seketika. Sebuah tepukan pelan di bahunya membangunkannya dari sebuah perjalanan. Lamunannya akan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuatnya harus merasakan kegundahan dan gelisah serta rasa bahagia secara bersamaan.

Tanpa menoleh. Gadis itu mengukir kembali sebuah senyum kecil bersamaan dengan sebuah sosok yang telah membangunkannya dari sang lamunan kini duduk berdampingan dengannya.

"Kenapa?"

Sebuah kata tanya menjadi awal perbincangan yang memecah kesunyian malam kala itu.

" ..."

Gadis itu tak memberi jawaban.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Sosok itu kembali bertanya dengan memilih kata yang berbeda. Penggabungan kata-kata yang berbeda dengan maksud yang sama. Sebuah rasa ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dengan sang gadis.

"Entahlah..." gadis itu menjawab.

"Hanya itu?"

Keheningan menjadi pilihan sang gadis untuk menjawabnya. Sepasang matanya masih betah memandang langit.

Sementara sosok di sampingnya mulai geram dengan sikap acuh dari sang gadis.

"Bisakah kau berhenti memandang langit? Untuk apa kau memandangnya terus, sementara di sampingmu ada sesuatu yang lebih berharga," ucapnya kesal. Terbesit nada kecemburuan bercampur sikap _narsis_ yang belakangan ini menyerangnya.

"Hmm..."

Sang gadis tersenyum geli.

"Hinata."

Sang pria tampak tidak suka dengan respon sang gadis yang dipanggilnya dengan nama Hinata.

"_Gomen ne_..."

Sang pria membuang muka tatkala Hinata menoleh padanya dengan sebuah senyum manis.

.

.

.

.

.

Cukup lama terjadi keheningan di antara mereka. Hinata masih mempertahankan kegiatannya memandang langit polos. Sementara sang pria mulai bosan menunggu Hinata mengatakan sesuatu. Pasalnya sudah beberapa hari belakangan ini Hinata bersikap aneh. Tidak seperti biasanya. Itu adalah hasil pengamatannya.

Biasanya pria itu tak peduli dengan hal-hal kecil yang dilakukan Hinata. Namun, semenjak Hinata yang lebih banyak diam ―yang pada dasarnya Hinata adalah gadis pendiam―, perlahan-lahan membuat pria tersebut merasa gerah. Gadis itu sering terlihat sedang berpikir. Seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Terlepas dari semuanya. Hal yang membuat sang pria lebih gerah lagi ketika Hinata tampak mengacuhkannya ―ataukah hanya perasaan pria itu saja atau bagaimana―

.

.

.

.

.

"Cukup!"

"?"

Hinata tersentak dengan suara keras sang pria.

"Hentikan. Aku tak bisa seperti ini terus."

"Apa?"

Hinata terlihat bingung dengan sikap pria tersebut.

"Ini bukan terjadi sekali, dua kali. Sudah beberapa hari ini aku merasa ada yang tidak beres," lirih pria itu seraya berdiri.

"Apa yang tidak beres? Apa kau ada masalah, Sasuke-_kun?_" Hinata mencoba bertanya.

Kedua alis pria itu mengerut.

"Masalah? Aku?"

Sasuke mengelus wajahnya dengan cepat seraya menghela napas kencang. Rasanya ada sesuatu di dadanya yang akan meledak. Ia kesal, marah, bosan, tetapi tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Apakah harus seperti dirinya yang dulu? Dirinya yang selalu melampiaskan segala hal yang mengganggunya. Oh tidak. Dia bukan orang yang seperti itu lagi. Dia bukan lagi orang yang seenaknya sendiri melakukan sesuatu hal karena hanya sekedar ada yang mengganggunya.

"Yang seharusnya bertanya itu aku. Bukan kau," tukas Sasuke penuh dengan penekanan, "apa masalahmu? Dengan sikap diammu beberapa hari ini sudah sangat mengganggu, apa kau tahu itu?"

"Aku?"

"Ya. Kau."

"Benarkah?"

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Hinata? Beberapa hari ini kau terlihat lebih pendiam, mengacuhkanku, bersikap seolah-olah aku tak ada. Kau sibuk dengan duniamu. Apa aku memang sudah tidak menjadi bagian dari hidupmu lagi?"

Sasuke terlihat frustasi dengan perasaan yang dirasakannya. Setiap kata yang keluar memerlihatkan seperti bukan dirinya yang biasanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_..."

"Hn."

"Apa kau tahu?"

"Apa?"

"Aku tak menyangka kau banyak bicara juga ya..."

"_Nani?_"

Sasuke terbelalak mendengar perkataan Hinata. Bisa-bisanya gadis itu berkata demikian. Keberanian dari mana yang ia dapat sehingga bisa dengan mudah mengatakan hal tersebut. Hinata, gadis pendiam yang terkadang cara bicaranya agak tergagap, memiliki keberanian hanya beberapa persen. Tetapi sekarang ...

"Beberapa hari ini aku telah banyak berpikir..."

"..."

"... yang terjadi di antara kita apakah memang sebuah takdir ataukah hanya keterlanjuran? Maksudku, apakah karena kau terlanjur memilihku? Apa hanya aku saja, gadis yang bisa kau pilih?"

Apa-apaan ini...

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kau meremehkan perasaanku? Apa kau sudah tidak mempercayaiku? Apakah karena aku mantan _missing nin _sehingga sekarang kau meragukanku? " Sasuke terlihat marah. Sepasang mata gelapnya memandang tajam pada Hinata.

"B-bukan begitu. Entahlah... aku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa. Hanya saja sempat terpikir di benakku tentang semua yang telah terjadi diantara kita. Itu saja."

Rasa takut mulai merajai hati Hinata. Ia takut Sasuke akan marah karena sikap dan perkataannya yang akan menyentuh salah satu titik sensitifnya. Dan sekarang terbukti bahwa pria itu terlihat marah. Inilah salah satu hal yang dikhawatirkannya jika ia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Untuk apa kau pikirkan hal tidak berguna seperti itu, huh? Buang jauh-jauh pikiran konyolmu itu."

"Sasuke-_kun_..."

"..."

"Dengar. Tak pernah sedikitpun aku meragukanmu. Aku percaya setiap yang kau lakukan untukku. Aku sangat menghargainya dan bersyukur ada seseorang yang memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik seperti kau. A-aku sangat senang. Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja?" sebelah alis pria itu terangkat.

"Sempat terbesit dalam benakku. Apakah ini benar-benar sebuah takdir dari Tuhan untuk kita? Terlebih mengingat banyak orang yang meragukan kita, tak mempercayai hubungan kita. Selain itu pula, kita yang tak pernah berinteraksi secara langsung sehingga bisa terikat seperti ini. Mengingat aku adalah gadis yang payah."

"Lalu, apakah kau sudah menemukan jawabannya?"

"Hmm"

Ambigu. Hinata tak memberikan jawaban yang pasti. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum tipis seraya berjalan pelan mendekati Sasuke yang berjarak tak jauh darinya. Perlahan Hinata meraih sebelah tangan Sasuke yang terkulai dikedua sisinya. Dengan kepala agak menunduk gadis itu mengenggam pelan telapak tangan kekar yang lebih besar dari tanganya seraya mengelusnya.

Hinata kembali menegakkan kepalanya, memandang lembut pada sosok Sasuke seraya tersenyum manis.

"Ini sudah takdir kita," bisik Hinata yang kemudian...

Chup

Sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di pipi kanan Sasuke. Hingga sebuah rona merah menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Dilain pihak, Sasuke tak menyangka dengan tindakan Hinata yang tiba-tiba. Ia sangat terkejut. Ia bukannya tidak senang, justru Sasuke sangat senang dengan sikap gadis itu. Hanya saja...

Ah, entahlah. Jawabannya hanya ada dipikiran Sasuke, tak ada yang tahu.

"Ya... ini memang takdir kita," sahut Sasuke seraya meraih tubuh Hinata masuk ke dalam pelukannya seraya mengecup dahi Hinata, "karena kau sudah menjadi isteriku."

.

.

.

**Selesai**

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga. Fic dadakan yang gaje banget. Gak nyangka bisa selesai juga.

Pasti jelek ya... soalnya dadakan sih jadinya ancur kaya gini. Endingnya juga aneh banget...ya kan? Terlebih dengan isi cerita yang pasaran...

Well, saya hanya ingin menuangkan ide yang ada dipikiran saya...

Gomen jika kurang memuaskan...

Kritik dan Saran selalu diterima dengan tangan terbuka...

Arigatou ne...


End file.
